


Berlin

by msmarycrawley



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, New Pairing, Rare Characters, Spooning, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmarycrawley/pseuds/msmarycrawley
Summary: Her travel companion seemed nice enough, but very quiet. Clementine tries to communicate with her in one of the ways she's an expert at.
Relationships: Clementine Pennyfeather/Hanaryo (Westworld)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm super gay and why the hell not? Just because the writers forgot about them doesn't mean we have to. I think it's a shame so many characters on Westworld aren't fully fleshed out. I had it set in Berlin because that was such a weird thing to mention in the show that never ended up going anywhere. I hope it was a fun read, it was really fun to write. If people would be interested in more (maybe some smut next time) I'd be down to continue to flesh out this pairing.

Clementine felt like a fish out of water, to put it mildly. She kept thinking about her life back in Sweetwater, where she never intended to stay very long. Apparently her "creators" had other plans for her. Maeve first tried to explain it, and then she decided to show her. Clementine wished she hadn't. She made her stop. There were only so many times she could see herself get killed or abused. 

Clementine needed time they didn't have to come to terms with the fact that her entire existence was a lie. She wasn't a soldier or a weapon and she didn't want to be a puppet on someone else's strings. At the very least, she wasn't alone. Another woman woke up at the same time she did. They were both sitting there naked while Maeve did the same mind trick on her as she did to Clementine. The woman made her stop too. When it was over, she looked at Clementine with the same fear and revulsion in her eyes that she felt. At that moment, she felt an insatiable need to reach out and touch her tattoo. 

Maeve told them they had a mission. Dolores had the key to the valley beyond, a place that they could all go and live in peace forever. That sounded very nice to Clementine. She wondered if she'd find her family there, or if that bond even mattered anymore. It seemed to matter to Maeve, who told her briefly about her daughter. And what was good enough for Maeve was good enough for her. 

The woman-Hanaryo-couldn't speak English. Maeve said she came from a different "park", something that Clementine didn't even want to bother trying to comprehend. What they needed to do didn't require much talking. In a way, Clementine was jealous of her. Her companion didn't have to hear every single conversation in every language in perfect detail when they were walking down the street. Occasionally Hanaryo spoke. It was usually along the lines of "dammit". Once she muttered, "I want to go back to Japan". Clementine knew how she felt, she wanted to go home too. She didn't tell her she understood her. After a certain point, enough time had passed that it would seem odd to bring it up.

Clementine studied Hanaryo's features quietly as they drifted through the sky. They had achieved the first part of their goal and were now in a private plane about an hour away from their next destination in Berlin. She had been glaring at the backpack where they kept Musashi's head all day, but now she looked thoughtful. The light from the window reflected perfectly on her well-defined face as she leaned against it. "Wow," she murmured. Clementine stifled a slight smile. She had to keep pretending she couldn't understand her. When the plane landed Hanaryo was back to business, and Clementine was a little disappointed. She knew they had important work to do, but it was still hard to see cracks in Hanaryo's facade and not be able to pull at them. It was part of both her and Maeve's core programming to know people and understand them so they could give them exactly what they needed. And Clem had always been the most popular with newcomers. 

Maeve-well, Serac,- had booked a hotel for them for the night to rest up. Technically they didn't need to sleep, but they did get tired. When they got to the room, neither of them knew quite what to do. While they were "awake", it was only partially. Their orders came above all else, and now they didn't really have any. Clementine took the initiative and sat down carefully on the bed, tilting her legs slightly sideways so Hanaryo knew she could sit next to her if she wanted to. She did, still looking lost in thought. Clementine glanced at her and decided now was as good a time as any to try something out. She reached out and daintily touched the side of Hanaryo's cheek, turning her face towards her and meeting her eyeline. "You're new, not much of a r..." she stopped herself after she realized what she was saying. _Her code._ Would that always be there? Hanaryo stared at her, befuddled. Clem tried again, smoothing her hair with one hand and moving slowly towards her. She was just about to kiss her and then... "Stop." Hanaryo said, jerking back. Clementine complied, moving away from her. "Sorry," she said almost immediately. A flicker of recognition passed Hanaryo's eyes. "You speak Japanese?" _Uh oh._ She must have said it without thinking. Clementine looked at her apologetically. "Yes. I didn't know if I should tell you or not, so I just didn't. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for....that." She paused for a second and sighed, acutely aware of Hanaryo hanging on to her every word. "It's what I used to do." She had been other things- a teacher, a greeter, a shopkeeper, but she had worked at the Mariposa the longest. It's what stuck in her memory out of all the roles she was forced to play. To her surprise, Hanaryo turned towards her, reached out and touched her shoulder. "I understand. I used to..." she mimed pulling a bow and arrow. _Oh. A bandit._ That explained her ruggedness and slight aversion to guns-it wasn't her preferred weapon. Clementine relaxed her posture and pulled her legs up onto the bed. Hanaryo looked more at ease too. Clem regretted not communicating with her before. 

"What do you think about all of this?" Clementine said, laying down to look at the ceiling. She had taken to trying to practice human behavior that she'd observed over the years. Their movements were so interesting. Hanaryo remained still, not turning around to look at her. After a moment of silence, she spoke very quietly. "I don't know, I don't like this. I don't want to be here. He was my friend." Clementine sat back up and clicked her tongue sympathetically. She was talking about Mushashi, whose head was sitting right by the foot of the bed. She imagined what it would be like for her if she had to kill an imposter in Maeve's body and carry her head around. Maeve was the only person (if you could even call them that) that Clementine felt like she actually loved, if that was possible. And she knew Maeve felt the same way. She suddenly got very angry at Dolores, an emotion she wasn't used to. What a cheap trick, wearing someone else's dead face to disguise your own. The analytical side of her knew that it was logical to clone yourself if you wanted to get anything done in this world simultaneously, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Clementine wrapped her arm around Hanaryo's shoulder and squeezed her arm tightly, pulling her in close. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I think this will be over soon. And maybe you'll see him again in the valley beyond. We'll get through it together." Hanaryo looked at her intensely. "You know," she started to say. For a moment, Clementine thought she saw tears in her eyes. "You're very good at your job." Clementine smiled. "Thank you. I did it for a long time." She suddenly had a thought. Maybe Hanaryo had never been given the opportunity to show affection. Maybe she was newer, and she only ever played one role before. What if she only ever killed, and never got to do anything else? 

"Do you want to...." she paused to find the appropriate word to use, something that wasn't sexual but still intimate. Helping Hanaryo was helping her stay sane among this craziness. She took comfort in falling back into some old habits. "Snuggle?" To her surprise, Hanaryo agreed, nodding slowly. She got up to turn off the light. Clem moved over so they could both fit while Hanaryo lifted the covers. "Beds aren't like this where I'm from," Hanaryo said, getting comfortable with the feeling of Clementine behind her. "Really?" Clementine spoke, her mouth right next to her dark hair. "Yes," she continued. "They're on the floor. This is new." Clem gently put her free arm around Hanaryo's waist. "Maybe I can come to visit when this is over." "No," Hanaryo said, lifting her head and half turning around. "You're too nice." This comment further validated Clementine's idea about Hanaryo's past. Wherever she was from, whatever "park" she lived in, it seemed tougher than Sweetwater. 

Neither of them spoke for quite some time. Clementine felt very serene. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel the rise and fall of Hanaryo's breath. Of course, they weren't around humans so they didn't have to breathe, and Hanaryo wasn't. But it was still nice to pretend. She started to feel herself shutting down, her motor functions start to slow. She was just about to close her eyes for the night when she felt the slight tug of Hanaryo's hand reaching back to try and get her to move closer. Clem complied. She could feel Hanaryo move, shift into her side, and even start to breathe. Heavily. In what felt like no time at all she pulled away from her completely, turned around and grabbed Clementine's face, pressing her lips against her own. They both stared at each other for a second, and Clementine could see in her eyes what she had seen in the eyes of thousands of men before-lust. Clementine kissed her back, pulling her body closer to hers. She was being kissed like she had never been kissed before, Hanaryo's mouth did not move from hers for even a second. Hanaryo held her head in both of her hands tightly. She was frantic, frenzied, needy. She was alive. Clementine tried to sit up but she pushed her down hard and climbed on top of her. Clem gasped. She couldn't remember the last time she was this aroused. And the best part about it is that it was _real_. Clementine tried to reach up to take her clothes off and Hanaryo was in the middle of lifting up her top, but then she faltered, her arms frozen. "What?" Clem said, moving her hair from her face. "Later, not now." she said coarsley, licking her lips. Clementine touched her own. They had kissed so passionately that they were swollen. "Why?" "Because," Hanaryo said, lying back down to face her as if nothing had ever happened. "I don't know what came over me. There's work to be done first." "Do you always put business before pleasure?" Clementine propped herself up by her elbow and looked at her with an amused expression on her face. "Not always. But I can't focus on what we have to do if we have..." she postulated vaguely "something." This was the most articulate Hanaryo had ever been. "Besides, I never had much pleasure to begin with. Your business _is_ pleasure, so I wouldn't expect you to understand." She said this so seriously that Clementine couldn't help but chuckle. She felt flattered that she had this much of an impact on her. "Whatever you say. But you're the one that should be giving me a refund." Now it was Hanaryo's turn to giggle. Clementine reached over and gave her a final, tender kiss. "Goodnight," she said quietly. There were a million thoughts running through her mind. Maybe they'd both die tomorrow for good. Maybe none of this was real after all, maybe none of it mattered. But it was still nice to pretend.


End file.
